


Cover His Eyes

by StarWolf802



Category: Matthew Patrick/The Game Theorists, Nathan Sharp/NateWantsToBattle
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, MAT ALWAYS DIES IN MY STORIES JESUS, Matpat - Freeform, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWolf802/pseuds/StarWolf802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, dork."</p><p>"I love you too, nerd."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah

Mat tries to back away, but Natemare drives the knife forwards, plunging it deep into Mat's chest. The brunette's eyes glaze over in panic, hands frantically trying to wrench the blade out of his torso. Blood starts to blossom out from the wound, staining the theorist's shirt.

Natemare laughs as Mat sinks to the floor, eyes wide in shock, blood dripping from the wound in his chest. He feels the dying theorist grab his shirt, holding himself up.

Mat feels tears sting his eyes, and in his moment of terror he grabs Natemare's jacket, supporting himself against the cold body of the demon. Reaching up a shaky hand, he covers the pure black eyes that have haunted him for so long, trying to remember Nate. The real Nate.

~

_"Mat!" Nate jumps as Mat leaps on him, both falling to the floor, laughing._

_Mat looks down at Nate's twinkling dark brown eyes, then kisses him softly on the nose, nuzzling his head into Nate's neck afterwards._

_"I love you, dork."_

_"I love you too, nerd."_

_~_

_"Rawr!" Nate cries as he picks Mat up, spinning him around a few times before dropping him on his butt._

_Mat makes a fake pouty face. "That hurt."_

_Nate laughs before helping him up. "I'm sorry. We wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little ass of yours, would we?"_

_"Nate!" Mat gasps, smacking Nate's arm._

_"Please, you love me no matter what I say." Nate grins._

_The brunette smiles. "Yeah, I guess I do, dork."_

_~_

_"Wait, wait," Nate suddenly says, grabbing a napkin. "You have some on your nose."_

_Mat blushes as Nate wipes the frozen yogurt from his nose, looking down immediately after._

_"Aww, it's cute!" Nate noticed his movement._

_"Like you," Mat mumbles._

_It's Nate's turn to blush._

_~_

_The theorist cuddles closer to Nate, under about three blankets. Nate kisses the top of his head softly, rubbing his back._

_"I," Mat's statement is interrupted by a yawn. "I love you."_

_Nate grins. "I love you too, nerd."_

~

The brunette closes his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks as a hot feeling spreads throughout his chest. He wants Nate back, he wants to kiss him and tell him he loves him again. But Nate is dead, killed by Natemare without a glance from the demon.

Mat releases his grip on Natemare's jacket, letting himself fall to the floor. Natemare crouches next to him, looking down at him disgustedly.

"The human race is so fragile," he mutters.

Mat doesn't even try to speak, only glares and clings to the memories of Nate. He feels strangely light, like he's falling asleep. It's getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. They're closing, now, a haze covering the thin sliver of the room visible.

"I love you, dork," he whispers, just before a warm black tide comes to claim him.

"I love you too, nerd." That's the last thing he hears.


End file.
